Warriors The Storm Wiki talk:Charart/Declined 1
Sandheart (D) ~ Declined ...okay then. Define the light on the legs, put some more shadow in between his stomach area, get rid of the shadow on his face and make it more off to the side, and put some more shadow on > this side of his forelegs and define the light on the tail. lmao sorry re-ups Define the shading; don't make it so flat looking Still working? 20:10, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Declined, sorry ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 21:59, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Paradise (KY) ~ Withdrawn Stuff? ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 23:17, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Maybe dull down the shading a bit on her white patches, they all appear gray ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 23:53, May 13, 2015 (UTC) re-up some of the patchces are gray. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 00:22, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Define the light on the legs and tail? ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 14:53, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Withdrawing, Im going on vacation for a few days.. so I wont be on/ ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 19:13, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Dapplefall (Warrior) ~ Withdrawn I'm Extremely Pround of me... This took forever and a half so, comments? Blur the earpink a bit. Dapplefall needs more patches than those. I think some of the ginger on her tail is leaking around the edges, looking white. ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 22:39, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Also define the light on the front legs ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 22:41, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Blur the shading on le flank more and make the nose pink less Neon. Reups!: Dapplefall 2.0! Make much, much more patches, and smudge them more, as well as make bigger ones too ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 00:53, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Reups!: More patchified! Define the shading on the legs ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 01:19, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Reups!: I Lurv her so much :D Blur the shading more on the front back leg. Maybe even lighten it. Also could you smudge the patches even more and blur them with a 40 rate blur. The shading it leaking on the hauch the it meets with the tail. Also light the shading on the other legs aswell. Can you make the tortie patches bigger so most of them are touching? Define the depth in the eyes aswell. and put some shading behind the ear? (The one farthest from us?) Thanks lol ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 15:09, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I am going to redo her tomorrow, after I'm done arriving back to the U.S Still working? ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 15:11, May 16, 2015 (UTC) No I am withdrawing, my computer died lel :) Mistysnow (W) ~ Declined Yus Define the shading, blur the shading smudge the fur more and blur the earpink. Does anyone agree that Mistysnow would look amazing with texture? Just a suggestion. (Also it you want to use the texture, i'd put it over the stripes) ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 22:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) She needs white paws, a white throat, and a white face. http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/mottled-cat-green-grass-beautiful-standing-33054257.jpg Here is an example of a mottled cat. Make her silver patches stand out a bit more as well, and possibly lighten the green in her eyes as she has bright green eyes. Also some of the shading is leaking a bit. ^^; Still working? 20:16, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but totally re-doing her. She will be my birthday gift to me. :) Re~Upped Don't make me change her pattern. -☽Sunstream ✼ Quarter Quell Time!☾ 16:40, May 13, 2015 (UTC) She needs white paws, a white throat, and a white face. Darken the silver a bit, and add more gray on her. Look at the example of the mottled cat I posted above. Some of the shading is still leaking a lot in places and there's waste around her. ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 21:58, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Still working? ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 15:11, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Declined sorry ~ Stormsong Let it storm♫ 13:39, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Timberfur (W) ~ Withdrawn I have one week. one week or maybe a little more. lel May 21, 2015 (UTC) re-up made him female on accident. 21:19 21 May 2015 (UTC) Define the light on the face? Storm♫ 01:19, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Im gonna have to withdraw this because-uh- sigh- I lost the file ;-; 00:54, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Robinkit (K) ~ Declined lelel cute little kitttteeeeennnnnsssss ahh May 25 (UTC) re-up Defined the light on that ( <-- ) hind leg :) pokies May 27, 2015 22:03 (UTC) ouo I didn't see this cute kitten. I'm redoing a lot of the chararts, the kit included so we're gonna have to wait on this one. Declined for right now; sorry bramble ;-; Storm♫ 16:36, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Muddykit (K) ~ Withdrawn Mustache Kittaee; I didn't know what kinda pattern to give him, my first try was terrible ;-; 19:44, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Aww! Cute kitten. Add some more shading on the underbelly by the hind leg, and possibly give his eyes a more greenish color instead? They look too white to be light green Storm♫ 19:55, June 20, 2015 (UTC) re-up ~~Poke 19:20 June 21, 2015 (UTC) Um can you put the pupils back in the eye like I had made them on the blank please. Those are not to be edited. Storm♫ 14:00, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Crap I freaking theough away the file DX neeerrrrr Minnowtail (W) ~ Withdrawn I think I can upload Charart now. 21:10, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Erm...this is a warrior blank Storm♫ 23:06, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Oops I meant Warrior, lel 19:35 June 19 2015 (UTC) She has a white tail-tip and chest. Storm♫ 19:52, June 20, 2015 (UTC) It's there, but she-s Pale gray. Its the base that seems like it isnt there, so I should darken the base, shouldnt I? poke June 21, 2015 19:21 (UTC) ??? 13:36 June 22, 2015 (UTC) Yes, and reduce some of the shading and lighten it a bit. Storm♫ 14:00, June 23, 2015 (UTC) re-up changed the direction of the shading and darkened the main fur :) Can you smooth out the shading bit more? As well as getting rid of that shading line going up her flank. Also define the light on the back leg farthest from us, and define the shading on the white tail-tip :P Storm♫ 15:24, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh and add a little more shading on her chest in front of the leg, there would be shadow there. Storm♫ 15:25, June 23, 2015 (UTC) aaaand put the pupils back like I had them Storm♫ 15:26, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Yo i feel like workin on somethin else. I need to practice makin warriors before i randomly put one in :P Ok :p Storm♫ 02:34, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelpaw (A) ~ Declined Yes- this is the same shading and stripes as Sootpaw. Im not changing 'em. They where my stripes and shading pattern after all. 3:21 June 29, 2015 (UTC) Only allowed one charart per time. Sorry bramble ;-; Storm♫ 19:31, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Damnn I thought we were still doing that exeption thing. Oh well :D Jaykit (K) ~ Declined ---☽Sunstream ✼ Quarter Quell Time!☾ 12:56, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Wow this is really good sun! But since youre still a kit here itd be for evaluation. Also could you define the shading on the front legs? Storm♫ 14:41, June 24, 2015 (UTC) And could you also shade part of the nose and color in her paw pads? And define the shading on the main body and tail. And i think some shading is leaking by her front shoulder there Storm♫ 14:44, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Re~Upped Plz show... -☽Sunstream ✼ Quarter Quell Time!☾ 16:04, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok it's not showing... Ok there. -☽Sunstream ✼ Quarter Quell Time!☾ 16:07, June 24, 2015 (UTC) With the direction your light source is coming from the shadow on the tail would be on the other side, as well as the shading on the nose. Also in a few places it looks like shading is leaking. Storm♫ 17:38, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Still working? Storm♫ 02:33, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes, still updating it. 20:42, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Redone Yay Make sure you keep the same light source. Switch the shading on the tail so that its on < this side, and define the light source please. Define the light on the back legs as well. And define the shading on the head. Storm♫ 22:37, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Also define the shading overall. It's really pale in comparison to the charart Storm♫ 01:13, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Still working? 20:09, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Declined sorry 15:37, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelpaw (A) ~ Declined Yolo Swag. 5:38 June 29, 2015 (UTC) I know you said on the other post that it has the same stripes and shading as sootpaw, but unfortunately not all shading and stripes work on the same cat. And besides, shouldn't you try to mix it up a bit? :p Storm♫ 21:41, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I dont feel like changing the shading or the stripes because they 1st where made by me and I feel like placin 'em on and 2nd: Because im very very lazy. Well laziness isn't a virtue. So please change it up a bit lol Storm♫ 03:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC) o; Waiiiiii ahaha -cries- I'll get it done tomarrow.... Still working? 20:09, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work 15:37, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Spottedgorse ~Declined (Personal) Oh gawd. Yes, I know this is a personal, but I wanted to do a tester go on this. Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] Unfortunately this has to be archived, so other users cant just undo what they put on here, so I'll archive it now. 16:28, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Mousekit (K) ~ Declined Argh. I sucked this. Don't judge me; this is my first one. (Should I have defined the lineart before I posted?) Eek... Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] ' oh my. lol Do you know how to use layers Spotteh? This should be 'for evaluation' since this is your first charart. I can teach you if you like :) 23:54, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Declined 14:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Lilypaw (A) ~ Declined Did I do this right? 00:52 Mon Jul 6 00:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) You did great Dapple! Maybe make her cream patches bigger and lower their opacity a bit if they're on a separate layer. 01:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I like it a lot (: define the shading?? 01:29, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Reups :D 15:49 Mon Jul 6 I'm still having trouble making out the shading, can you darken it quite a bit? And if you could make the cream patches more cream-colored and a bit bigger? They're looking icky green, like she's got mold growing on her lmao 20:11, July 6, 2015 (UTC) To add on to what Storm's said, define it alot on the belly region. 20:17, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Still working dapple? 15:12, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work 13:58, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Rainmist (Q) ~ Withdrawn I. Suck. ''/ass/ Her eyes look weird. I'll fix that and the crappy shading. 20:24, July 21, 2015 (UTC) While youre at it can you define the shading depth as well? 03:32, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Im gonna withdraw this for now until im back home from vacation, because i cannot make charart on a laptop .-. I also wanna focus on Stormpaw.. so... 03:05, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty. 12:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Speckle (KP) - Withdrawn Eh. 00:26, July 20, 2015 (UTC) can you possibly make the brown patches a bit bigger? 13:35, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Re-upped 14:03, July 20, 2015 (UTC) There's some white leaking on the tail 14:18, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Re-upped Not sure how I failed to notice that... 17:38, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Possibly blur some of the shading a bit more? 12:53, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Smudge the patches in the direction the fur would naturally grow, and smudge the dapples on the tail. 01:05, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Withdrawing. This is ugly and besides I'm not going to be able to do art after tomorrow. 23:09, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Timberfur (W) ~ Withdrawn P sure I can do this. 04:50, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Waste around the image annd Define the shading 11:49, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you define the light on the tail as well? 13:44, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh and isn't there an image to match? Bramble posted hers first, even if it was on a different blank 13:46, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Just saying but Bramble withdrew hers, so I think I don't need to match it? Idk and I'll fix the rest when my laptop is charged 01:38, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded Added highlights 03:48, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Could you dull the highlights a bit 03:31, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded Are changes showing? 08:56, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Could you possibly dull the brown face and tail a bit so we can see the lines through 14:19, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded I tried 05:05, July 24, 2015 (UTC) There's a gray pixel on his foot? Idk that might just be the lineart. 12:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Smudge/blur the shading on the front leg thats lifted, and lighten it a tad if you can. I literally cant see anything through it.. unless im mistaken and that's a marking? 01:03, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Withdrawn 13:45, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Lionstrike (w) ~ declined Eh >.> The shading was simply not doing anything agreeable today. Comments? 02:52, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Can you define the shading under on the chest, and underbelly? And there's a bit of a pale pixel on his elbow there. :p 17:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I'll finish fixing it as soon as I have the time to. Unfortunately I do not know how long this will be as the next couple weeks will be extremely busy for me with all that I have to do for band and honor society before classes resume after I move back. Hopefully it will be tonight, but I'm not sure. 18:22, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Declined due to loss of file and work 14:38, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Archived 14:38, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Paradise (kp) ~ declined If I need to match the last image, let me know even though she is so pretty and I'm really pleased with how she came out :3 03:18, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I am in love with this design! I say keep her :p Not only because it's gorgeous, but since the last one was withdrawn then it's ok to make a new pattern :P There's some shading leaking on her underbelly by her back leg, and on the very back of her farthest front leg. Other than that omg Sun it is gorgeous. 17:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC) There is some leaked pixel on the front left paw. Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] ' Adding to what Spotteh said, there is waste around the image 23:36, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I'll fix it as soon as I have the time to. Unfortunately I do not know how long this will be as the next couple weeks will be extremely busy for me with all that I have to do for band and honor society before classes resume after I move back. Hopefully it will be tonight, but I'm not sure. 18:21, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Declined due to loss of file and work 14:38, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Archived 14:38, September 12, 2015 (UTC)